fang's baby sister
by Hariken yuu-chan
Summary: di hari libur adalah hari yang sangat di tunggu-tunggu bagi orang .tapi .. hari libur adalah hari yang sangat menyebalkan bagi fang..kenapa ya ?
1. Chapter 1

Sumary : di hari libur adalah hari yang sangat di tunggu-tunggu bagi orang .tapi ..

hari libur adalah hari yang sangat menyebalkan bagi fang..kenapa ya ?

Author :hariken yuu-chan

Genre : family .humor (mungkin)

Disclaimer :boboiboy bukan punya nizam razak and kawan" kalau saya hanya meminjam charanya aja kok hehehhehe

Warning: ooc banget .gajebo typo .hancur .abal-abal and kepo. bahasa lu gwa ( maybe )

Kalu gak suka silahkan klik tombol back

Kalau suka silahkan baca sampai habis ok... (author memaksa)

Dont like so dont reading

Happy reading

Cit...cit... cit...

Burung -burung berterbangan diatas genteng rumahku ,matahari pun memunculkan cahaya dan menerobos jendela kamarku .

hari ini adalah hari minngu karena masih pagi aku memutuskan untuk tidur .

lagi pula hari ini aku tidak ada pekerjaan dan kuliah ,bagaimana pun juga aku lelah membuat deskripsi tugas yang diberikan oleh ejo jo-sensei yang keparat itu yang sok cool itu

aku lelah-lelah sekali .tugas itu aku buat malam dan gak bisa tidur sampai pagi esoknya harus dikumpulkan sama ejojo sensei yang keparat itu kalau gak di kumpulin bisa"anjlok nilai ku .

dan aku pasti di marahi sama mamiku habis-habisan ,,hah sudalah aku mau tidur sampai si "FAANNGG" aduh sialan pagi" udah berteriak ,aku mau tidur bebas hari ini kenapa harus memanggil namaku sih...dasar mami kerjaannya pasti berteriak terus bisa gak sih kaya tetangga sebelah ( mama zila ) suaranya lemah lembut walaupun gak punya anak "huh"

"FANG lu kagak sekolah " teriak mami ku

"gak mami hari ini aku libur , bisa gak sih mam jangan TERIAK-TERIAK di hari liburku aku capek tau " teriak ku .

Aku pun masih meringkuk di dalam selimut yang sangat hangat itu...

"FANG... sini deh ada yang mami omongin nih PENTING BANGETT" kata mami ku

"CIYUS MIAPAH... ENELAN " kata ku degan ketus

"aduh mami seriuss fang"teriaknya lagi dngan tampang memaksa

Ck...aku pun keluar dari kamar ku ...males rasanya bertemu dengan mami ku itu kerjanya hanya mengatur mulu...padahal kan aku sudah dewasa tidak perlu di atur" oleh nya..

Aku pun melangkah gontai dengan tampang memelas turun dari tangga rumah ku itu .aku segera menemui mami-ku yang saat itu aku liat dia lagi bersiap-siap ,mau kemana dia dengan dandan tante-tante itu (?)

"fang hari ini mami mau pergi dengan teman-teman mami yang lama. biasa lah reunian kayak anak" sekolah ...oh ya tolong jaga adik mu ya " katanya sambil memasang anting di kuping nya itu

" A.. A..APAH..."gak salah deNger nih MENJAGA ADIK ... oh ayolah mam aku pengen tidur sepuasnya-puasnya hari ini. gak kasihan sama anak sendiri masak MENJAGA ADIK YANG PALING KU BENCII ITU "AHHH " aku pun mendengus kesal dan masih menatap mami-ku yang sedang memakai perhiasan yang menurut ku "WOW" gtu ...

Oh ya aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku sendiri

Namaku fang anak mami-ku yang paling GUANTENGG sedunia ( yuu :tampang biasa aja ) aku mempunyai adik 6 ... banyak kan ...jangan tanyakan itu...aku pun malas membahas adikku yang ke 6 itu...terus aku di kalahin sama kegantengan adik gwa itu terus para tetangga sebelah rumah ku itu sering ngerebutin adikku yang sok cakap itu ...huh gwa paling sebel banget sama tetangga sebelah yang katanya "wah gantengan lagi anak yang 3 ini dari pada kakak ini ya " heh sialan ngomong aje lu yang bisa tapi kalau dia udah gede lu mau puji"nya lagi .songong banget lu jadi tetangga HAAHH... sialan semenjak gwa punya adik hidup ku berubah 100 derajat berubah berbalik .dulu tetangga sebelah memuji gwa mulu yang katanya dulu "fang nanti kalau udah gede nikah ama tante ya " cuihh... seumur hidup gwa gak sudi menikah dengan tante" mendingan gwa memiih mati dari pada menikah sam TANTE-TANTE coba bayang kan kalau gwa menikah dengan tante" apa kata fans BOBOIBOY nanti

Oh ya sampe mana cerita gwa tadi...

Ok gwa sudahi curhat gwa ini. nanti gwa di hajar habis-habisan sama api (bbb api : ngapain gwa yah ) gwa mau memper kenalkan lu lu lu semua semua tentang adik gwa ...

Yang pertama

Namanya gopal

Gwa heran kenapa ni anak mirip orang indian .coba bayangin mukenye aje kagak mirip ama mami and papi gwa terus gwa juga kagak mirip tuh anak ...gwa rasa ye mami ku ini fans berat film HOLIWOD yang orang indian yang terkenal itu siapa yah sarokan ...surokan...ah gwa gak tau namanya ...makanya di waktu dia lahir ada orang indian yang gak segaja lewat .terus lahir lah adik gwa yang pertama yang paling item-se itemnya di kuali bekas masak pembantu gwa di rumah .

Yang kedua

Namanya yaya

Hem...kalau yang ini sih mirip emak gwa tapi kok gwa gak mirip ya...secara logika kan adik itu harus mirip ama abang yang pertama ( yuu :gak begtu juga keles :p)

Ah bodo amat ...oh ya kenapa mami gwa ngasih namanya yaya soalnya mami gwa itu harapannya jadi anak saleh terus pandai mengaji or suka memasak... kalau masakannyagak enak sorry" aja nanti gwa buang makanan nya ke got :p

Ok next ...

Yang ketiga empat and lima

Loh kok banyak pasti kalian mengira-ngira adik gwa ada yang kembar

Yups bener banget ...tapi bedanya hanya berjarak 2 menit satu kali lahir (hariken :mirip upin &amp; ipin )

Ok gwa kenalin

Namanya boboiboy halilintar

Loh kok di kasih nama halilintar di belakangkanya gak bermodal banget nih mami gwa...nih ya gwa kasih tau ama lu .saat ngelairin tiba"aja ada petir dmana" cos gwa aja udah mati kutu liat mami gwa yang berkoar-koar dmana" terus pas itu lah adik kembar pertama lahir dengan aman sentosa (?)

Namanya boboiboy taufan

Aduh anjir dah ni anak mengalahkan keimutan gwa bahkan mengalahin keimutan sasori yang film naruto itu loh (?) kenapa mami gwa ngasih namanya taufan cozz... gwa heran bener setelah halilintar lahir tiba" aja ada angin cetar membahana ...kuat banget coz.. gwa aja gak liat pas mami gwa ngelahirin anak ini tiba-tiba aja udah keluar dari perut mami gwa (?) membingung kan

Namanya boboiboy gempa

Adeh kalu yang ini sih gwa gak bisa berkata apa" tentang anak ini -_- cozzz...gwa gemetaran banget tiba" aja udah petir udah angin ribut terus GEMPA yang bergetar hebat di rumah sakit ...sangat mengherankan ...udah gtu mami gwa nagasih namanya GEMPA WTH ..udah ah coz...gak usah di perpanjang masalah ini -_-

Ok next

Yang terakhir

Aduh kalau yang ini sih gwa gak bisa berkata apa-apalagi coz ... yang ini mirip PACAR GWA SENDIRI ...

Namanya ying

Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa mami gwa ngasih namanya ying cozzz.. gwa juga gak tau tuh mungkin mami-gwa suka nyanyian cina gtu salah satunya lagu wo ai ni pasti pada tau akan ,,,,

Ok sekian aja perkenalan gwa dan adik" gwa kalau mau ngasih pertanyaan silahkan add gwa di

Fb : fang prince shadow

Twiter : fang_cakepp_slalu ( yuu : alay banget nih twiter )

TBC

Yuu : minna-san gomen" (membungkuk badan ) baru pertama kali membuat cerita ni cozz... di paksa ama majikan

*ngelirik hariken *

Hariken : bletak...*menjitak kepala yuu * setrah gwa dong ..yang buat cerita kan gwa elu yang mengetiknya cozzz... gwa baru sadar kalau bbb udah TERKENAL DI FFN yes yes yes *jingkrak " kesenagan"

Yuu : maaf ya minna-san kalau menurut minna-san ceritanya agak gmana gtu yah terus berbelit-belit apalagi banyak bahasa lu end gwa sekali lagi minta maaf (-_-) *membungkuk badan*

Hariken : oh ya minta pendapat tentang cerita ini kepada readers semua...

Fang : oy sialan lama banget pengenalannya udah besok aja disambung ...

Yuu : iye iye cerewet lu bawek akhir kata

Hariken : PLEASE RIVIEW OK ...


	2. Chapter 2

**author** **: hariken yuu-chan **

**sumary : **hari libur adalah hari yang di tunggu-tunggu bagi semua orang. Bagi Fang hari libur adalah hari yang sangat menyebalkan ... kenapa ya ?

**genre : family. **

**warning : ooc banget , gajebo bin abal-abal and kepo **

**bahasa gue n loe... penulisan EYD tidak teratur dan el el **

**Disclaimer : boboiboy punya nizam razak and kawan-kawan. kalau saya hanya minjem karakter aja kok muhehehhehehe ( tertawa nista )**

**Catatan : **cerita ini boboiboy and kawan-kawan (kecuali fang ) berumur 3 tahun chibi-chibi and kyiut-kyiut deh pokonya ... :3

**OK **

**Dont like so dont reading.. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. HAPPY READING ... **^_^

* * *

"oh ayo lah mam , aku gak bisa jaga mereka ,kan kita ada pembantu " kata ku dengan TAMPANG MEMELAS dan memohon mamiku

"gak bisa Fang ,pembantu kita udah pulang kampung" katanya dengan santai yang masih memakai barang mewah itu (?)

"hah, pulangkampung ,emangnya pembantu kita itu ada kampungnya apah."kataku dengan terkejut

"dia bilang gak punya kampung ,sialan tuh babu, boongin gwa ,awas aja lu pulang nanti "fang

Pun kesal dalam hatinya

"oh ,ayolah mam please...kalau gak mami titipin aja tetangga sebelah itu."Fang menunjuk rumah tetangga sebelah itu .

"tetangga kita itu ,mereka lagi bulan madu"

WHAT THE HELL,BULAN MADU!,oh demi DJ lagi ngintip bidadari mandi ,sialan bener di hari minggu yang penuh menyebalkan ini ,masak gwa harus jadi BABY SITTERnya WTH...apa kata fans gwa ya " batin fang mencak-mencak gak jelas

"oh ayo lah mam ,please,kalau gak mami bawa aja deh ke 6-nya ...please mam,please"Fang pun memohon maminya itu dengan cara yang tidak elit -?-

"gak bisa Fang ...gak ada titik ,gak ada koma ,gak ada plas,plis, .plos"

"tapi mam"

"gak ada tapi-tapian ,kalau gak mami akan potong uang jajan kamu plus mami gak akan beli donat kesukaanmu ,MENGERTI!" ancam maminya sambil ngeluarin pupy eyes no jutsunya kearah fang.

"Glekhh"...Fang hanya menahan ludah plus keringat dingin sambil menatap punggung maminya itu yang akan pergi.

"nah anak-anakku mami pergi dulu..Fang jaga adikmu end dengerin perintah adikmu okay."kata maminya sambil dah-dahan ala miss world jugle *plakk* ke enam anak kecil itu.

"dah-dah mami tati-tati ya" jawab ke enam itu secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara Fang hanya mengelus dada sambil melihat ke enam anak itu ALIAS ke enam adiknya itu secara wajar

Gmana coba.

Yang bermata kuning ,merah dan berkulit hitam itu lagi keasik-asikan main mobil mainanya tersebut.

Lalu adik perempuannya ,satu lagi berparas cina dan satunya lagi memakai jilbab lagi ehemm...

Sedang joged-joged gaje plus dengerin lagu Aikatsu -_-

"_idol (idol) ! katsuduo (katsudou)_

_Go go lest go_

_Ashita ni mukane_

_hashiritsuzukeru_

_Kimi ga mieru _

_Fight kureru"_

Begitu alunan musik terdengar kedua anak kecil itu mengikuti lantunan lagu tersebut sambil memperagakan seorang idol menari dengan oh awesomenya itu *plakk*

Yang terakhir ,Fang melirik adiknya yang bermata biru lagi memegang comic

Tunggu dulu comic...

Itu kan...

1 detik...

2detik...

3detik...

"TAUFAN...ITU COMIC KAKAK ,KEMBALIKAN."Fang merebut comic (nistanya)tersebut dari taufan.

"ih...kakak ,taufan kan mau liat comicnya"

"kamu ini masih kecil tauk ,anak kecil gak boleh baca ginian" jelas fang kepada adiknya yang lagi cengo.

"kakak jangan-jangan"tanya taufan hati-hati

"jangan-jangan apa"jawab fang penasaran

"jangan-jangan ,kakak baca comic anak kecil ya"jawab taufan polos

.

.

.GUBRAKK

"AHHH...BUKAANNN" teriak Fang histeris

"kakak- kakak ,gempa masuk mesin cuci tuh "ucap halintar sambil menarik-narik celana Fang.

"APAH...gempa ayo keluar"

"kakak Fang ,liat ini ,mainanku di rusakin oleh yaya" nangis gopal yang mengadu pada Fang.

"eh...jangan salahkan Yaya dong ,ngapain gak mau minjem "ucap yaya yang gak merasa berdosa setelah merusaki mainanya gopal.

"aduhhhh...kalian ini "frustasi Fang.

KRING...

KRING...

KRING...

KRING...

"aduh...kupret siapa la yang nelpon ni,orang lagi sibuk ngurusin anak "

KLAKKK...

"halo moshi-moshi ,ni hao "jawab ying mengangkat telpon.

"oh halo ,Fangnya ada gak "

"oh...kakak Fang , dia lagi mengurusi adiknya...ini ciapa"

"mengurusi adiknya ,tumben banget...oh ini temanya kakakmu, adudu , bisa gak panggil kakakmu"jawab adudu .

"oh temanya kakak,gak bisa, soalnya kakak lagi sibuk "

"oh ayolah adik manis,panggil aja kakakmu ,kakak ada perlu dengan kakakmu itu."

"GAK BISA YA GAK BISA ,BISA NGERTI GAK SIH LO"

Tuutt...tuuuttt...tuutttt..

"..."

"Fang awas aja lo besok"ancam adudu

.

.

.

.

"Ying , tadi siapa yang nelpon"tanya Fang pada ying.

"oh tadi ,orang gila yang iseng-iseng nelpon disini"jawab ying pada fang tanpa merasa berdosa sama sekali ,padahal yang nelpon tadi kan temanya si Fang, adudu,aduh kasian banget.

"kakak liat ini" taufan memperlihatkan gambarnya yang oh awesome itu *plakk*

"hnnnn...jelek banget gambar kamu buat"comentar fang

"begitu ya"ucap taufan sedih karena comentar sang kakak begitu benar-benar membuat taufan sedih.

"kakak ,kakak" halilintar menarik-narik celana Fang.

"ada apa,si gempa masuk ke mesin cuci ,udah biarin aja "jawab fang jdengan santainya.

"bukan,bukan itu"jawab halilintar.

"loh ...lalu apa .ni anak minta apa lagi sih"batinnya.

"ayo kita taman "

"ke taman ,nagapain ke taman"tanya fang cengo seketika.

"ih...kakak..wong ndeso banget,yah pergi main lah ,masak pergi masak...ih ndeso"jawab halilintar pada fang yang di bilangin ndeso.

"ke taman ...ayo kita ke taman"taufan bangkit dari sedihnya setelah mendengar kata taman.

"enggak ...kakak gak mau"tolak Fang.

"oh ayo lah kakak...kalau gak ..taufan bilang ke mama ... kalau kakak nyimpan comic bacaan anak kecil"

"comic bacaan anak kecil , emang ada "tanya gempa seketika yang tiba-tiba nongol gitu aja.

"ok dah...ok dah...kita pergi sekarang janji, gak bilang mami kalau kakak nyimpan comic"

"ok deh "janji Taufan.

* * *

**(di taman)**

"hore…akhirnya kita ke taman ,Ying kita main pasir yuk ,dan kita buata istana cantik "ajak Yaya kepada ying.

"ok…"

"halilintar ,gempa, perosotan itu yuk"ajak gopal kepada ke tiga kembar itu.

"hmmmmm…aku mau main ayunan aja ,kakak ,kita main ayunan yuk"

"gak…."

"oh ayolah kakak "mohon taufan pada Fang.

"DI BILANGIN ENGGAK YA ENGGAK ,GAK PAHAM BAHASA UDAH SONO MAIN SAMA SAUDARAMU ITU "Bentak Fang.

Taufan hanya diam dan pergi meninggalkan fang ,setelah berhasil membuat fang marah.

"oh god...sekarang adalah hari yang benar-benar buruk"kata Fang lirih .kemudian ia mencari tempat duduk untuk mencari tempat duduk ,Fang menyetel lagu dari hpnya.

.

.

.

_Kumohon hentikan air mata mu mama_

_Bila ternyata harus putus sekolah ku _

_Dan kupilih gaya hidup yang tiada _

_Pernah indah di matamu _

_Tak mampu mengampuni dirimu mama_

_Bila ku cerna harunya arti doamu_  
_Yang kau panjatkan untukku saat ku bawa diriku_  
_Semakin dalam ku terjatuh_

_Bila ku tak pernah sanggup untuk bangkit dari_  
_Kegagalan yang tak seharusnya kau sesali_  
_Karena kenyataan hidup yang aku jalani_  
_Tak seindah saat ku dengar engkau bernyanyi_

_Peluklah lelah jiwaku mama_  
_Yang terluka dipecundangi dunia_  
_Hanya kasihmu yang mampu lindungi lemah hatiku_  
_Yang tak sekuat hati...mu_

Fang bersenandung kecil ,akan teringat masa kecilnya yang sangat suram itu.

*Fang POV*

"Mama...kenapa menikah tidak suka punya papa tiri"Fang seketika itu masih berumur 5 tahun dan bertanya pada mamanya yang akan menikah dengan pria lain.

Dari pertanyaan putra semata wayangnya itu ,sang mama hanya menghela nafas dan memegang bahu fang.

"Fang dengarkan mama .ini semua demi kamu ,mama ingin kamu sukses di masa depan nanti .Ekonomi kita tidak kamu gak sekolah kan ,terpaksa mama memilih jalan kamu sekolah Fang.

"tapi gak kayak gini juga kan,kita bisa berusaha ,berjualan ,atau lain-lain"tanya fang sambil menatap mamnya dalam-dalam.

"hhaah...Fang dengarkan mama ...semenjak ayahmu meninggal ,kita gak punya apa-apa lagi ,bahkan peninggalan barang kesayangan ayahmu itu mama jual semuanya ,untuk kita makan sehari-hari .Fang mama mohon padamu mengertilah ,bahwa ini semua demi kamu."kata mama fang tertunduk lemas.

"tapi Fang ,gak suka punya adik tiri dari papa tiri ...aku...aku...aku suka hidup seperti ini."ucap fang dan seketika itu fang menagis dalam pelukan mama hanya terdiam dan memeluk putra semata wayangnya itu.

"Fang..."

* * *

.

.

.

Deg...

Seketika itu fang membuka matanya perlahan-lahan dan mengucek-ngucek matanya karena ia tadi tertidur pulas setelah mendengarkan lagu itu ,tidak sadar bahwa ia tertidur di taman sendirian .

"oh good...sekarang aku harus pulang oh ya ,mana budak-budak itu ya."batin fang .

Saat itu ia sedang mencari adiknya yang tengah bermain .

"eneng ...sendirian aja nih."tanya seseorang bertanya pada Fang ,sukses membuat melirik dan menatap dengan perasaan membunuh pada sesorang itu yang di panggilanya eneng.

"ENENG...ENENG...BAPAK LO ...EMANG GWA CEWEK APA ,HAH.!"bentak Fang.

"Upsss...kata A'A kamu itu cewek ,soalnya kamu mirip banget dengan cewek cantik."

"Aarrrgghtttt...pergi gak dari sini ..kalau gak "

"EH...i-iya ...saya pergi "kata orang yang menggoda Fang itu sambil lari terponggoh-ponggoh.

""cih... ganggu aja,oh ya mana mereka"Fang melihat kiri kanan mencari adik-adiknya,tidak ada di tempat bermain.

"iihh ...lucu banget."

Fang mencari asal-usul suara yang di perkirakan itu adalah suara milik adiknya ,yang entah nyasar dimana ,kemudian ia menemukan budak-budak itu bersama seorang kakek dan seekor anak anjing.

"siapa namanya kakek,lucu banget."tanya yaya

""namanya ochobot"jawab kakek itu.

"aku pingin memilikinya"

"iya..di rumah kita gak punya apa-apa selain kucing"

"oh ternyata kalian di sini"kata Fang yang tiba-tiba nongol."kakak kira kalian pergi entah ke mana."Fang tersenyum kepada kakek yang telah menjaga adiknya itu."terima kasih telah menjaga anak-anak ini."

"hahaha...tidak apa-apa,saya senag mereka ada disini"ucap kakek itu tertawa bahagia.

"saya gak punya cucu ,anak-anakku entah pergi kemana"kata kakek itu bersedih.

"oh..."Fang hanya tertegun setelah mendengar cerita dari kakek itu.

"anda sendirian saja di rumah."tanya Fang ramah.

"yah...begitulah..saya tinggal bersama anjing ini"kakek itu memperlihat kan anak anjing berwarna kuning keemasan.

"oohh...kalau begitu saya mau pamit dulu bersama adik-adikku ini ,kapan-kapan saya akan ajak kok mereka bermain disini."kata Fang tersenyum lembut.

"oh ya ngomong-ngomong adik mu ada berapa "tanya kakek itu.

"ada 6."

"yang bener ,kok disini ada 5."

Fang terkejut ,salah satu adiknya menghilang.

"Gopal."

"ada."gopal menunjuk tangan.

"Yaya"

"ada"

"Ying"

"ada"

"Halilintar"

"ada kakak"

"Gempa"

"ada"

"Taufan."

"..." tidak ada jawaban

"Taufan mana"

"adikmu yang satu lagi apa cirinya"tanya kakek itu yang masih dalam ke bingungan.

"kau tidak mengawasinya"

Alamak habis lah aku,kalau gak ke temu tuh anak ,aku pasti di gantung hidup-hidup oleh mami ku itu .

"sebenarnya..tadi dia mengajak ku pergi mainan ayunan itu,tapi aku tolak ,makanya dia pergi .oh ya kalian tadi main sama Taufan."tanya Fang bersama ke lima adiknya itu.

"enggak kakak."jawab ke 5 anak itu bersamaan.

"kau harus mencarinya ,kalau gak mama dan papa mu pasti mengkhwatirkanya ,kasihan kan dia masih kecil"ucap kakek itu .

Bener juga yang di katakan kakek itu ,aku memang egois..seharusnya tadi aku bermain bersamanya dan gak membiarkan dia bermain sendirian ...aku..aku...aku...benar-benar bodoh.

"Arggggghhhtttt..."aku berteriak frustasi ,aku merasa bersalah atas semua ini ,aku...aku...harus mencarinya.

"kakek tolong jaga mereka ,aku akan mencari taufan."

"ok...kau harus berhati-hati dan jangan mengulanginya"nasehat kakek itu.

Aku pun mengangguk dan kemudian mencari dan terus menanyakan keberadaan taufan pada orang-orang yang lalu lalang sipa tau ada yang melihatnya.

sesampai di jalan raya..aku menemukan sebuah anak kecil di tengah jalan apa yang dilakukanya pikirku .

"anak kucing sini main yuk sama aku ."taufan yang saat itu menolong anak kucing dan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sama dirinya.

tiba-tiba sebuah mobil truk melaju kencang mengarah ke taufan .fang tidak ambil diam ia harus menyelamtka taufan apa pun caranya.

"TAUFAN..."fang berteriak dan segera memeluk tubuh taufan yang kecil itu bersama kucing kecil yang tengah dipeluknya.

ckiittttt...

"hei hati-hati dong kalau melintas"bentak supir truk itu.

Fang tidak mengubris bentakan dari sang supir itu ia hanya menatap khawatir sang adikknya karena ia membiarkan taufan bermain sendirian.

"kakak tidak apa-apa"tanya taufan penuh iba setelah Fang menyelematkan nyawanya dari mobil truk itu.

"hmmmm gak papa kok "fang tersenyum lembut dan memeluk tubuh taufan yang kecil.

"maafkan aku "

* * *

"hai semua mama pulang .lihat nih mama membawakan sesuatu untuk kalian"kata mama fang pulang dan ia melihat anak-anaknya tertidur pulas.

"oh god...semuanya pada tidur tapi kok,tumbenan si Fang tidur bersama adiknya ya"pikir mamanya Fang bingung.

Di sebuah ruang bersama terlihat sosok kakak tersenyum manis dan bersama ke enam adiknya yang tertidur pulas .tidak sampai hati mama Fang ingin membangunkanya ,tapi ia melewatkan momen ini dengan berfoto ke anak-anak itu.

**END**

* * *

**Yuu:terima kasih telah membaca fanfic gaje kami ini...dan terima kasih telah mengriview cerita ini walupun ceritanya agak gmana gtu yah .  
**

**hariken :terima kasih telah kasih saran dengan komentar cabe (cabeanya) and terima kasih pula kepada de aruka (bener gak tulisannya) yang memperbaiki judul fic gaje ini .ini semua gara kamu yuu *menjitak kepala yuu***

**yuu :loh kok saya yang disalhin *nangis gaje***

**hariken: ia lah geblek ...wong elu yang ngetik gak bener .**

**yuu : eh sialan kok gwa yang di salahin .elu buat cerita aja gak bener.**

**hariken :eh sialan mari lu .gwa gak takut **

**yuu :ayuk siapa takut**

**(akhirnya kedua author gaje pada berantem)**

**fang:oh ya terima kasih pada fans gwa yang ada di jauuuhhhhhhh dsana ,ternyata ada yang lebih ngefans sama gwa dari pada si tukang populer itu *ngelirik boboiboy***

**boboiboy : eh enak aja lu bilang ,fans gwa itu banyak dari pada lu...lihat banyak yang ngefans sama hallintar ,taufan and gempa dan elu ,apaan modal banci kayak gtu banyak ngefans .**

**fang :APAH... **

**boboiboy: ah udah lah..jangan ribut di fic ini. malu ama readers kalau kita berantem ...ok minna san akhir kata **

**fang : read n review ok *mengedipkan mata ke readers***


End file.
